


By the Sea

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week before their seventh year of Hogwarts, the Marauders and Lily Evans go to the beach. Hilarity ensues. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

Think how snug it’ll be  
Underneath our flannel  
When it’s just you and me  
And the English Channel.  
In our cozy retreat,  
Kept all neat and tidy,  
We’ll have chums over every Friday  
By the sea…  
-Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Lovett,  
Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are Proud to Present  
This Invitation to  
Beach Week!

Dear God, those boys, Lily Evans thought. I’ll go, but I don’t see this ending well.


End file.
